I have a lost sister problem
by Niketheawesomegoddessofvictory
Summary: Percy forget he has a little sister,and finds out she's dating his worst enemy...Luke. Nico has the hots of Percy's sister can he fight her in battle without being charmed by her looks. Annabeth is angry the Percy's sister is dating Luke.
1. Chapter 1

**I run away...again**

_Victoria pov._

When I was seven I had the best mom and brother in the world. Percy my nine year old brother always told me stories. My mom always told me stories of dad before he disappeared. I had life simple you could say comparing now and then. Oh! By the way I'm Victoria Jackson sister of the mighty Percy Jackson, daughter of Sally Jackson and Posiedon. Four years ago I made it to half-blood hill chased by some monsters, I ran up the hill in armor gasping for air.A boy with black hair and sea green eyes with a worried expression was waiting. "Come on!" he yelled at me. I ran to him, and crashed into him screaming, "Run their coming!".

_Percy pov._

"Don't worry your safe," I told the girl. The strange thing was that she had black wavy hair that was tangled and damp, sea green eyes with blue tint that were full of sorrow."Woah" she gasped as she watched the monsters crash into the magical boundry. She drew her sword and put the tip at my throat. "Who are you!" she asked. "Percy Jackson, watch it curly-que," I said while moving the sword away from my throat"Your safe now,". She looked at me as if trying to remeber the name."Percy...Jackson?" she mumured.

"Yeah what's yours?"

"Victoria...Victoria Jackson,"

"Weird same last name. Wait! Victoria, that's my missing sister's name,"

"Percy...you!" she snarled. She kicked me down,"You left me, forgot me, let him take me,"A tear streamed down her cheek then,her eyes turned blood red. "Help!"I shouted.I know pretty heroic right? Lucky for me Annabeth was already running to help.

_Victoria pov._

My mind was racing. The Annabeth girl had blonde hair, gray eyes, deep tan, and a camp half-blood t-shirt. She took out her knife a tried to stab me but, I dodged it easy. I jabbed at her ribs, she moved but, I grazed her side and saw blood drip didn't stop her. I put the sword at Percy's chest above his heart, he was silent with a omg face. "Look move away from him" she mumbled and threw the knife down "See we're all friends here,". My heart stung, not like pain, like happiness, I've always wanted to strike him dead.I knew my dad would hate me but...who cares, he never loved me. "The gods hate us!"I tried to convince him and Annabeth. "Whatever"they said at the same time. A teen with sandy blonde hair was waiting on the other side befriending the monsters. "Kill him!" he shouted. "Luke," Percy mumurmed.

"Your working for him?"

"Yep,"

"Traitor!" Annabeth screamed. I jabbed down at Percy's shoulder. He yelled in pain. I bent down and whispered in his ear "More like dating him,". I got up and dodged Annabeth's blade and said nicely "Bye," I backed away and met Luke at the other side of the boundry and, kissed him. We each got on a hellhound's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I fall in love.**

_Victoria pov._

As me and Luke were piggy back riding hellhounds, I heard Percy shout in the distance, "Why?".

"We actually made it!" Luke shouted over the wind.

"I know, I actually dodged that blade!"

"I trained you well, Victoria,"

"Ha ha!"

"Tell me...why didn't you kill him?". My mind froze, why didn't I? "I don't know,"I answered. He saw my mind was racing and decided to end that question."So..." Luke seemed to be wanting to start a different coversation. I didn't answer I was to worried to answer.

_Percy pov._

I was so angry, I let my little sister nearly kill me and saw here leave with that traitor now she was one as well. I was laying in a cot in the Infarmary. "Relax," Annabeth answered, as if reading my thoughts. I was silent again halfly because, Annabeth shoved nectar into my mouth to aviod, to hear me protest. "Seaweed_ brains _now," she said moving away the nectar. "Double Seaweed brain for, Vic-Victor-Victoria,"she snarled with disgust. She hated the fact that Victoria dated Luke. She put a damp cloth on my shoulder, where Victoria's blade stabbed me.

"Why do you save me" I mumbled.

"Because..." her voice burst in and saw me injured."Percy what happened?" he said with worry and anger. "My sister happened," I pulled out a picture of her I saw in the news paper and, showed him. "She's cut-! I mean umm?" he said.

_Nico pov._

This girl was hot, I mean like beatiful. She had wavy black hair that looked so silky, sea green eyes that sparkled, curves in evey place they should be, rosie red lips that were the perfect size, long eyelashes, a deep tan, a black t-shirt that said, 'Let's start a RIOT!' , black jeans,black combat boots and and deep green backpack slung over her shoulder. The thing that ruined it was that she was right next to Luke smiling, with...Poseidon's...triton.

"What's she doing with that!" I asked Percy.

"You mean the triton or Luke?"

"Both!"

I looked back, at her beatiful toothy grin her were bright white teeth. Ugh! I gotta stop doing that. "We've gotta stop her," Annabeth murmured unsure of Percy's emotion. "Agreed," me and Percy said in unison.


End file.
